


Countdown to Love

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix





	Countdown to Love

Gavin had always had two counters on his wrist. Both with different numbers, counting down to the day he’d meet each of his soulmates. While he wasn’t obsessed with the idea of soulmates, like some people he’d known, he was curious about why he would get two. Especially in the life he had chosen. 

Crime was not an ideal place to have a soulmate. He was worried they’d be a civilian and he’d have to keep a lower profile to keep them safe. That wasn’t the issue with the first. 

The day he met the Vagabond he remembered clearly. He had been staring at his wrist for an hour, watching as it counted down until he met his soulmate. What he didn’t expect was leaving his room and running into one of the most feared men in Los Santos as he was staring down at his counter, watching as it hit zero. 

Looking up, he swallowed and mustered up a smile. The Vagabond had been staring at his own counter, wandering his way through the penthouse, barely looking for the room that Geoff had told him to go to meet Gavin. 

Gavin watched as a realization dawned on Ryan’s face, that this was his soulmate. Well, one of them. He looked down at his wrist at the other counter, watching as it continued to count down. 

Grabbing Gavin’s arm, he pulled him close, looking at the two counters there, smiling a bit when he saw they were approximately at the same time. 

_______________ 

Jeremy found it odd that he was allowed two soulmates, of which he’d meet at the same time. He wondered about them. If they were going to meet each other all at the same time. If they had the same phenomenon on his wrist. Or did they only have one? Maybe he was their only soulmate and they’d all have to figure out how to get along. 

As he got older though, he thought a little less about them and more how to make money, to fight. Some days he’d wonder if he’d live long enough to meet his soulmates. 

Waking up, he felt the compelling urge to look at his wrist, making wide eyes as he stared. The time was closer now. He’d meet them both today. At his match. 

Jeremy spent most of the day staring at the counters on his wrist. He was nervous, to say the least. He didn’t know how’d they react to his fighting, to anything. All he knew was that he was being watched tonight by two people of the most notorious crew in Los Santos. And that they were probably his soulmates. 

The Golden Boy and Vagabond was who Geoff was sending. A pair, to say the least. He was worried. He wasn’t much to look at and anyone who knew the Golden Boy knew that he was gorgeous. That he was spectacular. And he wouldn’t be seen with someone so much lower than him. 

What if they weren’t soulmates? What if it were just some random people in the crowd? He’d embarrass himself, rightfully so, for thinking someone so beautiful could be his soulmate. 

And the Vagabond. A terror in the night. Not many saw his face, but from those who did, and survived, said he was as terrifying under the mask as he was with it on. Maybe he wouldn’t be wearing the face paint and mask, to blend in better. He wasn’t sure, but he was prepared for anything as he left his home to the ring. 

_________________ 

Gavin was abuzz with excitement. He’d been counting down the past 10 days, waiting to meet their soulmate. Ryan adored him, but didn’t understand necessarily what could be so exciting. It was just a new person, a possible new addition to the crew. What if Gavin was wrong? He wouldn’t dare be the one to dull his excitement, though. He loved the smile on Gavin’s face as he spoke about who they were meeting. Waiting as Ryan drove them to the underground fight club. 

Even with the name of Rimmy Tim not sparking fear into either of them, they knew he was more than a worthy adversary. He had fought to the top and made a name for himself. Why Gavin and Ryan were sent to check him out. Geoff wanted a new man. Someone else who could brute force their way through things. 

As they arrived, Ryan tried to calm Gavin down, kissing him on the cheek and promising that if it is him, they’ll take him out for a treat. Gavin flashed a smile and stepped out of the car, putting on the persona he had come to be known by. Ryan followed suit, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and walking hand in hand with Gavin. 

No one looked twice as Gavin lead the way, Ryan weak to follow him and let him lead. He was nervous himself. What if their soulmate wasn’t Rimmy Tim. What if it was counting down to someone else? Gavin had assured him several times that it was going to be Rimmy Tim, and part of Ryan hoped it wasn’t because of the name, but it still didn’t stop him from being nervous. 

As they entered, their counters read about 20 minutes, which was odd because the fight wasn’t supposed to start for another 10 and it had to last longer than 10 minutes. Or so they thought. 

The fight started a bit sooner than they expected, watching Jeremy with close eyes, worried they might be a distraction to him. 

Jeremy, however, did not care that his soulmates were watching him. Well, he cared a little, wanting to impress them as he dodged punches and successfully knocked the dude out in well enough time. But this is where he stutters, trying not to look into the crowd, to meet their eyes. He knew well enough that his counter was counting down the seconds as he walked out of the ring. As he walked through the crowd to where he was meant to be meeting them. 

Swallowing, he looked to his wrist, watching the counters count down the seconds until he was face to face with two men, waiting. The smaller one had on a bright smile while the other looked like he couldn’t care less about his being, making Jeremy have doubts. 

Maybe the counter was wrong? Maybe these two weren’t his soulmates and he missed them. But the smiling man wrapped his arms tightly around Jeremy. 

“We’re so happy to meet you,” he whispered in his ear before pulling away. “We’ll introduce ourselves in the car. Follow us.” 

Jeremy nodded and followed after Gavin, who was holding Ryan’s hand tightly. He was worried about what the two of them were thinking. Maybe he was less than they expected. Maybe he didn’t impress them. Maybe he wasn’t good enough. 

He didn’t have very long to think these things until he was pressed into the car, a smiling Golden Boy beside him and very somber Vagabond in the driver’s seat. 

“I’m Gavin, that’s Ryan. You must know who we are, somewhat. Not enough to love us yet, of course, but there’s plenty of time for that.” 

Before Jeremy could answer, there were lips on his, quickly leaving him breathless as the car lurched forward. He could make out Gavin’s smirk in the dark, glad he couldn’t see him blushing. 

“Sorry, wanted to do that since I first saw you in the ring. You are delicious.” 

Jeremy had to be on fire at this point. Gavin, one of the prettiest men he’d heard about, calling him anything that has to do with being pretty seemed so odd in his mind. And yet, he couldn’t stop blushing. 

“You’re going to be the one to kill him, Gavin. We don’t need our soulmate to die before he’s even in the crew.” 

Gavin pouted, wrapping an arm around Jeremy and curling into him. 

“Come on, Ryan. You can’t deny you wanted to kiss him too. He’s just so adorable. And strong. Maybe stronger than you.” 

Jeremy was honestly a little starstruck at the fact that Gavin so willingly wanted to be close to him. He didn’t even know what to do until Gavin was moving his arm around him, holding Gavin closer. 

“I, uh, I'm not?” Was all he could manage to say. 

Gavin laughed, pressing a kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. 

“It’s okay to be proud of yourself. You can say you’re stronger than Ryan. The way you took down that man! He was bigger than you! Itty bitty Rimmy Tim.” 

“Jeremy, it’s Jeremy.” 

“Itty bitty little J!” 

Gavin’s voice was squeaky and Jeremy wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Well, he did know how he felt about it. It was charming in its own way. What wasn’t as charming was thinking about arguing away Gavin’s content smile as he looked at him. He didn’t want to be called “itty bitty” but he didn’t want Gavin’s smile to go away. 

“Yea, I guess I am.” 

Gavin squealed a bit, trying to stay quiet. He could almost hear the eyeroll from Ryan, letting out a small chuckle. He didn’t think his soulmates would warm up to him so quickly. Well, at least Gavin did. He wasn’t sure about Ryan yet. 

As they arrived, Gavin untangled himself from Jeremy’s lap, smiling and tugging him out of the car. Jeremy couldn’t really say no to Gavin as he grabbed his hand, bright smile on his face. It was nice to see someone so genuinely happy to be with him. 

Ryan was more subdued, walking next to Gavin but not taking his hand until Gavin found it with his. It was a bit difficult to get through doors until Ryan took the lead, holding them open for them as Gavin pouted. 

“I understand you’re a gentleman, but I still wanna hold your hand.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes and gave a small, genuine smile. “You hold my hand plenty enough. You have some time to make up for with Jeremy.” 

“So do you!” 

“I can wait my turn.” 

Jeremy was sure it was because he wasn’t about to hold Jeremy’s hand because of the fact they just met. Ryan didn’t seem like the kind of person to obsess over soulmates, but neither did Gavin. 

As they reached the penthouse, Gavin finally dropped his hand, leaving Jeremy feeling a little emptier than he was. Gavin did, however, quickly usher Jeremy to the couch, pressing him down to sit before disappearing down the hallway. 

Ryan stood and watched Jeremy. He felt like Ryan could see into his soul, almost. Could see all the doubts he had about everything. But, all of that ceased to matter as Geoff walked into the room, looking him over like a prize he’s won. And clearly, he had won because Jeremy was standing when Geoff was before him, shaking his hand with a plastered-on smile. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Jeremy. Gavin’s been excited about your arrival for some time. Had been convincing me to take you in as one of us.” 

Jeremy’s face began to burn a bit. It was Gavin’s idea all along? Maybe that’s part of why he was so eager to meet him. 

“I’ve heard many things about you, and I’m sure you won’t disappoint. How about you go get cleaned up and head to bed. We can discuss more in the morning.” 

It was true that it was late. And Jeremy was gross. He couldn’t blame Geoff for wanting to wait to continue the deal. 

“Sounds good.” 

“You’ll share Gavin and Ryan’s room tonight, if that’s alright. The three of you are soulmates, after all.” 

A spark of glee was in Geoff’s eye as he said the words. Probably expecting more than just sleep. But Jeremy was exhausted. Gavin walked over and grabbed Jeremy’s hand again, leading him to the bathroom. 

“Get washed up, then we’ll go to bed.” 

Gavin had a soft smile on his face, moving to go retrieve some of Ryan’s clothes for him to change into. 

Jeremy took a quick shower, changing into the sweatpants and shirt Gavin had brought him. 

Gavin was at the door once he opened it, startling him a bit. 

“Sorry, lil J. Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

He laughed a bit, taking Gavin’s hand and smiling. 

“It’s okay. Where am I sleeping? I can take the couch if you’re not comfortable or there’s not enough room.” 

“Nonsense! Ryan and I have plenty of room for all of us, Jeremy. Jeremy, we’re gonna snuggle.” 

A blush quickly formed on his face, again. How many times did he have to do that in one night? 

He followed Gavin closely, hands never leaving each other until Gavin was crawling into bed next to Ryan, snuggling up close to him as he read. Jeremy felt like he was intruding on something. They knew all about each other already and he was so brand new. It was rude of him to just expect them to take him in so quickly. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts as Gavin tugged on his arm, Jeremy allowing himself to crawl into bed. He stayed a bit further away until Gavin was moving closer, curling up against him. 

“If I make you uncomfortable, let me know.” 

He was unsure if he was. The feeling of being wanted was more than Jeremy was used to and he wrapped an arm around Gavin, smiling softly. 

“No, I think I’m good,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s head. 

Jeremy didn’t miss the small smile from Ryan, watching as he read. He felt himself slowly drifting off with Gavin against his chest. Maybe this is what he’s always needed.


End file.
